


Beginning With A Bang

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi is a master of probabilities





	Beginning With A Bang

“I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.”

Kakashi bent a little closer, inspecting the seal in front of him while Sakura anxiously looked back over her shoulder for the tenth time in as many minutes. Upon hearing his words however she whipped her head back around to give him an odd look.

“75% what? Sure? Unsure?”

“…yes.”

Sakura stared at him incredulously. Kakashi ignored her, inching forwards with chakra gathering at the tips of his fingers. Before his companion could say anything to stop him he had pressed them in to the seal in an attempt to disarm it. They both held their breath.

After a few seconds had passed with nothing happening Kakashi and Sakura both sighed with relief. Kakashi grinned at her over his shoulder as he lowered his hands.

“See? That wasn’t so–”

His words were cut off with a grunt as the seal exploded, finally reacting when the flow of activating chakra cut off. Kakashi’s body flew backward like a ragdoll, slamming in to Sakura and sending them both crashing to the floor.

The younger of the two jumped to her feet the moment she found her balance, ears ringing and feet skidding on the still shifting floor beneath her. She hurried to where Kakashi had slid just a few feet farther than her and dropped down at his side, checking him for injuries. He stared dazedly at the ceiling until she pronounced him miraculously unhurt – which she quickly remedied with a swift whack to the head.

“What is wrong with you!?” she demanded. Kakashi gave her a sheepish look.

“Okay. I was 75% _un_ sure.”

“UGH!”

She only had time for that noise of disgust and no more time for scolding. They both looked up when guards flooded in to the room, then looked at each other. Kakashi shrugged with a guilty look and Sakura sighed. Then they both sprang in to action.

It took longer than it should have to eliminate their attackers, off-kilter as they were from having just been blown across a room. Their ears were ringing and their equilibrium was sketchy, causing both of them to wobble on their feet. It was somewhat of a second miracle that neither of them were injured at the end, several dead bodies lying scattered at their feet.

Sakura struggled her way over to Kakashi to smack her fist in to his chest.

“You are infuriating!” she yelled. “You could have lost a limb! You could have been killed! You could have made me watch you die! Stupid, stupid man!” Kakashi pulled her in close while she beat weakly against his chest, not putting any chakra behind her blows because she didn’t really want to hurt him. She just wanted to vent and make him feel bad.

“Maa, I’m sorry I worried you Sakura.” He looked down at her with a soft smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well you did!” Sakura continued to rant, not truly paying attention to the man she was berating. “You did and I didn’t like it! You’re almost as reckless as Naruto sometimes and I can’t stand it! I can’t stand to watch it! The two of you are going to give me heart failure and – your face is a _lot_ closer all of a sudden. Hello.”

Sakura blinked her suddenly wide eyes at Kakashi, who smiled back at her. His hand appeared without warning to cup the side of her face.

“Hello,” he returned the silly greeting in a whisper-quiet voice.

And then he kissed her. Sakura’s mind nearly imploded and she thought she should be pinching herself to check if this was real but if it wasn’t she did _not_ want to wake up. Kakashi pulled her in even tighter and kissed her like it was going out of style.

She was dazed when it was over, blinking up at him and wondering if she had only fantasized that it happened. When he smirked and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, though, she knew that it really had. Kakashi had kissed her like she had imagined him doing so many times since she had woken up on her twenty-third birthday and thought ‘oh fuck, I’m in love with him!’ And now he was looking at her with fond amusement, just watching her work through her reaction to this turn of events.

“Y-you’re still an idiot,” she said faintly. “We’re in the middle of a _mission_. Why now?” He chuckled at how breathless she sounded and shrugged.

“I couldn’t stop myself. You’re so beautiful Sakura, I think so every day.”

Kakashi caressed her cheek with his thumb and for a moment the world seemed to stop spinning just for them. She couldn’t count the times she had imagined Kakashi somehow returning her feelings and here he was confessing just that. She felt so happy she could burst. She wanted to haul him back down for a second kiss and blow his mind as much as he had just blown hers.

Instead she whipped her head around at the sound of more footsteps approaching.

“Ah. More company.” Kakashi chuckled and she fixed him with a pointed look.

“This conversation is on pause until we get out of here,” she said, “but do not for a _second_ think that I am done with you, mister!” He waggled his eyebrows in response.

“Can’t wait,” he purred.

Sakura decided she would get her revenge later for making her fight with a blush on her cheeks.


End file.
